Christmas Wishes
by Iggit
Summary: The digidestined (seasons one and two) write their letters to Santa. Some character bashing, especially Sora.
1. The Older Kids' Letters to Santa

*I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.*

Dear Santa,

Hey, I've been all right this year. Can I have a new soccer ball? Stupid Davis borrowed mine and popped it on his spikey hair. What a jerk! But, the real thing I want is Sora to get trampled by a reindeer. You know the song "Grandma got run over by a reindeer", well, wouldn't it be better as "Sora got run over by a reindeer"? I know you can pull a few strings. After all, she broke up with me for my best friend. Thanks Santa.

Sincerely,

Tai

*

Dear Santa,

I've been decent this year. I haven't caused too much trouble. Well, I gave Davis a few to many noogies. That's what I need to talk to you about. He has way too much gel in that hair of his. It's become permanently stuck to my hand. While the thought of surgery scares me, I thought you could bring some really strong soap. That just might do the trick. I read Tai's letter. Don't let Sora get run-over by a reindeer. Everyone will try to make me 'feel better'. Ugh. But, if you could, get her to stop hanging around. I originally got into the stupid 'relationship' (or lack there of) because I thought she wanted to make Tai jealous. Boy, was I wrong. Well, thanks for everything Santa.

Sincerely,

Matt

*

Dear Santa,

I've been perfect this year. I don't want anything. How about world peace? Oh, wait. I don't think Matt loves me the way he use to. I really want him to love me like he use to. I'm feeling very left out. How could he do this to me? He'd rather hang-out with his band or Tai. Why is it best friends choose each-other over girlfriends. Stupid boys. So, I was thinking about group-therapy. But, don't allow Tai to come. I was so over him once I realized I was in a decent coupling. Kari told me about his letter to you. The stupid boy. How about a home-magic-kit? I could put a curse on him. Or, would that ruin my reputation with Matt? Thanks anyway.

Sincerely,

Sora

*

Dear Santa,

I've had a really prodigious year. I would like the new upgrade to my computer system. My old can only download a 2,000 bit picture in two seconds. I mean, talk about _slow_. Oh, and I would like the new "Frogger" game. I love to watch those frogs jump. It's a great game. But, my parents won't get it for me. They think playing games is for stupid people. If they aren't careful I'll turn into Joe. I don't want to study for fun! Oh, please don't tell him I said that. I've been having suspicions that you're part of an alien organization. Please contact me if I am right.

Sincerely,

Izzy

*

Dear Santa,

I've been pretty good this year. I would like some digimon events to happen in America. I feel so left out. I was the last one to know Sora and Matt were a couple. I guess that's a good thing, less time being in disgust. But, everyone knew before me. It's not fair. We get no action here. No one in New York sees digimon passing in and out of the worlds. Poor Palamon here doesn't get to fight anyone. All the other digimon get to fight. Oh, and I saw a really cute sweater in the window of a store on Park Avenue. I would like that, too.

Sincerely,

Mimi

*

Dear Santa,

I've been really good this year. I've never skipped out on doing homework to watch T.V. or hang-out with friends. I've never done anything really bad. All I want for Christmas is a girl-friend. I'm the oldest of all the digidestined. Shouldn't I be in a steady relationship by now? Would it seem unreasonable to ask you for a girl-friend. Tai told me to ask for an elf. I think he was joking, though. I don't want an elf. But, I would like a normal girl.

Sincerely,

Joe


	2. The Younger Kids' Letters to Santa

*I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.*

Dear Santa,

I've been really evil this year. Bwahahahaha. Matt told me to write that; we want to see if you'll send coal. So, first, I want a lump of coal; maybe, if I'm really lucky, you'll send two. I would also like something to distinguish me from the other digidestined. Matt can sing; Tai's great at soccer; Kari has that glowing light thing. All I have is a stupid hat. Actually, I have seven-one for each day of the week. But, I have nothing really special. Even Yolei, that boy crazy weirdo, has something better than I do. She can become boy-crazy. Please send me a special talent. Oh, don't send me Yolei's.

Sincerely,

T.K.

*

Dear Santa,

I've been good this year- a lot better than Tai, at least. I would like world peace for Christmas. I know that seems a bit extreme. But, hey, you can get around the world in one night. So, I'll be expecting all wars to come to an end. Oh, and if you can't succeed with that, I'll accept a cute sweater. I prefer pink.

Sincerely,

Kari

*

Dear Santa,

I don't think I was a good kid this year. I borrowed Tai's soccer ball the other day. It popped somehow. He got pretty upset. If I am a good boy, please give me a new soccer ball to give to Tai. I would like a new outfit for when I go to the digital world. The one that stupid place gives me now makes me look like a jet fighter on fire. I also look a little fat. Give Yolei a new one, too. She looks like a deranged jockey. The last thing I would like is a crest. If Agumon can digivolve to ultimate, then I want Veemon to be able to, too. Do you think you can do these things for me? June said you were really Mom and Dad and I was insane for still believing in you. I told her she was so off. How could one person really be two? Duh. Plus, Mom and Dad are slow, they couldn't get around the world in one night. But, if you really are my parents, does that mean I'm an elf? Cool!

Sincerely,

Davis

*

Dear Santa,

I don't know how I've been this year. I'm always good around the holidays; but, I forget how I was like around last January. Obviously, you keep a running tab. So, if I was good, I would like a go-kart. I want to go fast! I love speed. Am I sounding too much like a normal kid? Davis told me I had to sound special. We're the digidestined, after all. Are you really expecting us to wish for things no one else will think of? Ok, I can do that. I would like a mouse-pad. I want a plain blue, every day, run-of-the-mill mouse-pad. Thank you Santa.

Sincerely,

Cody

*

Dear Santa,

I would like a boyfriend. Oops, I almost forgot-I was very good this year. Now, I'm sure you want to go back to my original topic. I would like a boyfriend. Not just any guy, mind you. He has to be outstandingly cute. I mean drop-dead-gorgeous. I need to make other girls jealous. I'm suppose to say something else I want him to have. Umm, what was that? Money! That's it. He has to have money. Gosh, for a moment there I was going to say I wanted him to have a good personality. Wouldn't that have been a wasted Christmas wish! Well, I'll be expecting a cute guy underneath my tree this year. Thanks, Santa.

Sincerely,

Yolei

*

Dear Santa,

I've been perfect this year. Sure, I made some digimon become my slaves and tried to take over the digital world. But, I repented, that's all that matters. (I've been going to political debates with mom. I don't know about you, but being a democrat is so easy. I don't get blamed for anything! I just push it off as some one else's problem.) So, for Christmas, how about a ray gun? Hey, just because you repent doesn't mean that you'll stay good forever. I don't want the digital world anymore. The other stupid digidestined will be able to stop me that way. Instead, I'm going for total world domination. Last thing I would like is for Sora to get on my good side. She must have powers for Matt to go out with her. I could use those in my plot to take over. Thanks for understanding.

Sincerely,

Ken


	3. Christmas Wishes

*I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.*

The sunlight slowly poured over the horizon. The snow on the ground sparkled innocently. The dawn of Christmas day was always something special. Tai slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" he mumbled to himself. "Is it already morning?"

"Go back to bed, Tai," Kari groaned from where she lied. "It's too early."

"But, we have presents. Let's go wake-up Mom and Dad. I need to call Sora," Tai motivated his sister out of bed.

"Alright Tai, I'm up," Kari grumbled. "Wait, I thought you broke-up with Sora. Isn't she going out with Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping she's not there," Tai answered.

"Tai, what exactly did you ask Santa for this year?" Kari asked skeptically.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true," Tai looked at his sister as if she were out of her mind.

"I thought those were birthday candles that followed that rule?" Kari sounded surprised.

"Whatever," Tai said. He left the room to go wake their parents. Kari was soon to follow.

"Mom, Dad, presents!" Tai yelled from the couch. The kids parents walked out of the room half asleep.

"Ok, let me make coffee while you kids look in your stockings," their dad said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Ok," Kari said. Their mother sat down on the couch next to them as they looked through the stockings.

"What did you get?" Tai asked his little sister.

"Let's see," Kari began. "I got a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a hair bow, and some peach smelling body wash. You?"

"I got a toothbrush, and toothpaste, we get those every year." Tai continued, "I also got some baseball cards and a cap."

"Cool," Kari stated.

"Now kids, how about the presents?" their dad asked. He and their mother began sipping the coffee.

"Ok, but I need to call Sora to see if my Christmas wish came true," Tai said.

"Tai, you didn't wish that she would go back out with you. Did you?" his mother asked.

"Of course not!" Tai looked shocked.

"Fine," his dad said.

"Alright, be right back," Tai ran off to the other room.

He dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer. "Hi, is Sora there?...Hi, Sora...How was your Christmas eve?...Really?...How awful....See you later." Tai hung-up in disappointment.

Tai went back to the family room and sat down.

"Kari, you can open your present first," their mother handed Kari her present.

Unwrapping it slowly, Kari said, "What a nice sweater! I love it." She smiled, silently wondering if she was perfect.

"Here you go, Tai," their father handed Tai a package. "Wow! It's a new soccer ball!" Tai yelled after tearing the paper in a fury.

"Merry Christmas you two," their mother said, giving the two a kiss.

*

Matt was up and grumbling. He hated cooking breakfast, especially on Christmas. His dad came to the table and they began eating.

"Well, how about when we're done we get to those presents?" his dad asked.

"Whatever," Matt yawned.

"Alright," his dad smiled.

They were soon done and unwrapping gifts. Matt got his father a watch. Matt received two new CD's.

Well, son, why don't you look in your stocking?" his dad asked. Mr. Ishida always tried to make Matt more 'jolly' on Christmas.

"Ok," Matt said.

Matt's dad was handing the stocking to his son. "Umm, Matt, why do you have extra strength Lava in here?"

_Wow, Santa really does read those letters._ Matt thought _I wonder if T.K. got coal. And if he did, what Mom's reaction was._

*

Sora crawled out of bed, ready for a bright day.

"Hunny," her mom called, "would you like to open your presents?"

"Sure, Mom," Sora responded, walking down the stairs.

The telephone began to ring. "I'll get it," Sora yelled.

"...This is she...Hi, Tai...My Christmas eve was something else. I think I saw Santa. It was weird. I think he almost ran me over....Good thing I saw him in time. I'm fine now.

Sora went downstairs to join her family. Her mom handed her a present and smiled. Sora began unwrapping the gift in curiosity.

"Well, what did you get, hunny?" her mother asked.

"I got a book," Sora answered.

"That's nice," her mother said. "You could do better with a little more reading."

*

Izzy got out of bed reluctantly. The only good part about getting up early would be playing on the computer longer.

"Mom, Dad," Izzy moaned. "I'm up."

"Ok, hunny, let's have breakfast," his mom said.

"Ok," Izzy agreed.

"I'm joking, you can open your presents first. I won't stop you," his mom reassured with a smile.

His mom sat him down on the couch. She gave him his present from Santa.

"And what did Santa give you this year, dear?"

"I got a new computer game. May I go play?" Izzy dashed out of the room.

"Of course!" his mother shouted after him. "Oh, that boy."

*

Mimi cheerfully woke-up to the bustling of Christmas in New York.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning," Mimi said to herself. "I guess there's no harm in scoping out presents." Mimi went down stairs to the family room.

"Hi, hunny," her mom smiled. "I hope you had a good night sleep."

"Looks like Santa left you a little something," her dad pointed out. "Go ahead, open it up."

"Ok," Mimi said with glee.

The family began unwrapping gifts.

"Look! It's the sweater I've been admiring!" Mimi beamed.

"Hmm, you must have been really good this year for Santa to be so kind to you." Mimi's mom smiled at her daughter's happiness.

*

"I'm up!" Joe called to his mother.

"Come down for breakfast," she cried back.

"Alright, be right there!" Joe headed out of his room to the kitchen. His favorite part of Christmas was the breakfast his mother made.

"Here you go, son." His father handed him his Christmas present.

"Thanks," Joe stated.

"Go ahead, open it," his mom encouraged.

"Ok," Joe agreed. He tore off the paper. Joe knew he wouldn't get what he really wanted for Christmas. In the paper was a new chemistry book. Just what he wanted, more studying. Underneath that was an "I.O.U.".

_Yes_ Joe thought _this means he's at least trying. Maybe I'll get a girlfriend next year._

"Great, just what you wanted," his mother prompted.

"Yup,...just what I wanted."

*

"Hunny," T.K.'s mom called. "T.K., hunny, it's time to get up."

T.K. lied sprawled out on his bed. "I don't want to..." He rolled over and drifted off again.

"Presents." The single word got the boy running out of bed. It's amazing how simple a boy's mind can be.

T.K. walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Can I open them now?"

"Of course not!" his mom rebuked. "First you have to call Grandma. Then, you have to eat. We need to go visit Matt and your father..."

"Mom," T.K. whined.

"I'm joking. Go, open up your presents."

T.K. ran to the couch and grabbed his present. He tore the paper in a fury. His eyes grew wide as he saw the present Santa left for him.

"What did you get, T.K.?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Well now, you got something. Let me see....Coal! T.K., is there something you're not telling me? Why did you get coal? What did you do?"

_Stupid Matt_ T.K. thought. _I'm never listening to him again. What am I going to do with coal? Oh, I'll give it to Sora._

*

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" Davis yelled. "Presents, presents, presents!"

"Go back to bed!" June screamed.

"We're all awake anyway," their mother stated.

"I get a crest!" Davis howled.

"I don't know what that is, but you better be quiet," June scolded.

"Settle down, both of you," their father said. "Go, open presents. And, Davis, be a little quieter."

"But, dad, I'm an elf."

"Davis, I don't know what you're talking about. Go open presents.

June opened her present first. She received a new pair of jeans.

"Oh great," she cried. "These jeans would be perfect for a date. But, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Cry me a river," Davis grumbled. He ripped open his package. "Great, I get another boring sweater. Where's my crest?"

*

Cody came out of his room yawning contently.

"Well, Cody, looks like you've been good this year," his grandfather stated.

"Yes," his mother agreed. "Santa did leave you a present after all."

"Oh, ok," Cody responded.

"Oh, ok? Oh, ok? What do you mean by that? Don't you want to open presents?" his grandfather ask skeptically.

"No, self-control is the best thing a person can have," Cody answered.

"Oh, give it up," his mother rolled her eyes. "You're a little boy, no one cares."

"Well, in that case...yes, I want to open my presents."

"Good," his mother went and got Cody's present. "Here you go."

"Thanks, mom," Cody opened the paper carefully. He smiled as he examined the 'loot'.

"What did you get?" his grandfather asked.

"A mouse pad and a racing game."

*

"Tomorrow is Christmas! Can you believe it?" Yolei talked to anyone who cared to listen.

"Yeah, but tonight we get presents," her sister reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Yolei announced. _Yes, I get a boyfriend_ she thought.

"Should I take that as you want to open presents?" her mother asked.

"Is their a reason why you wouldn't?" Yolei's older brother asked.

"Alright, I'll get them." Their mother went to get the children's presents. She handed each one to the respective child.

"I got a cute new blouse," Yolei's sister squealed.

"I got a new sweater," her brother said.

"I got a stupid pair of pants," Yolei moaned. _Where's my boyfriend?_

*

Ken and his family sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"How about I clean up while you two go in the den," Ken's mother suggested.

"Alright, dear," his father responded. "Come along, Ken."

Then two sat in the den talking over trivial matters-weather and the like. When Ken's mother was finished, she came to join the two.

"How about some presents, son?" his father offered.

"Alright," Ken stated.

"Here," his mother smiled as she handed him his gift.

"Go ahead, open it," his dad urged.

Ken took off the paper.

"And what did Santa bring you?" his mother inquired.

"I got a new type of computer software."

"Well now, isn't that nice," his dad said.

_World domination can always wait until next year_ Ken thought.

*We do not own the rights to Lava, or toothpaste. 


End file.
